The United Empire
The United Empire is a nation created out of the remnants of the victorious United States of America coming out of the First war. After the First War ended in the summer of 2014, the United States broke its forces, facilities and resources up to begin the Great war, with millions of nations being born of it. One of those was 'The Union', which was meant to carry on the legacy of the USA through the chaos of the Great war. In 2015, the Union joined the 'Florida Union' to become a state of that nation. After the Florida Union was disbanded and assimilated into the Union, the Union became an official 'Empire'. The nation has since been called 'The United Empire'. Early years The Union fought in the Great war for its first days out of 2 different bases. The only reason for this was that The Union was meant to be the successor to the former United States. One of these bases later became the Union state of 'Mimi and Tata' and the other became the later Capital of the Union. The country would operate out of these bases almost exclusively during the early days of the war. The country was constantly defending its borders with machine-gun nests, howitzers and aircraft and foot patrols. Soon enough, smaller less-successful nations fell and the Union was able to acquire more territory. Later on in 2014, The Union became much better structured and strived to represent freedom amidst the chaotic scene of the Great war. The Union The Official Union flag (the "Shield and stripes") was created following the first few days of breakout fighting during The Great War. The flag was meant to emulate the whole and uniting force that the Union strives to become while also keeping in touch with the nation's roots as the former United States. The Union fought in the Great War consistently, expanding its borders and quarreling with neighboring and foreign nations. As The Union fought the great war, the country slowly began to lean toward an imperial vision rather than that of freedom. It was a sign of growing darkness within the nation, hidden by the optimism and drive to win the war. As this darkness began to grow, the Union decided to take a step in the direction of friendship with other nations. To the south was a nation called the Florida Union, created far before the Union ever came in contact with any nations located in the real-world Florida area. This Florida Union offered a treaty if the weaponry of the Union could be utilized to fight for the causes of the other states within the Florida Union. After the Union took the treaty, it officially became a state of the Florida Union. United Kornhoff Following the Union's admittance into the Florida Union, the country was reverted into state status and was renamed "United Kornhoff". During this period, United Kornhoff provided military, equipment and humanitarian aid to the other states of the Florida Union and the state flew a nearly controversial flag with an "FU" in place of the shield. Eventually, the Florida Union's government, which was a cross between a confederacy and a true military republic, folded. When it folded, it was decided that United Kornhoff would carry on as the sole nation of the Florida Union. As a result, all states within the Florida Union became states of United Kornhoff and soon after, the entire nation was converted back to the standard Union, flying the shield and stripes once more. After a short period in 2015, the Union continued standard military operation until it was decided to make the nation an official empire. The United Empire After early-mid 2015, the Union began operation as it is known today, the "United Empire". As a result, many people within the nation did not agree. With the new outlook on government and military structure, there were many pressures put on its people to participate and many of the now vastly growing civilian population had to enroll in propaganda classes and nostalgia classes to keep a sense of patriotism within the citizens. As a result of these policies and many more, many civilians and military members rebelled, starting the "Rebel wars". During this period, there were hundreds of rebel cells that started up and fought to take back key military positions from the United Empire in hopes of using the nation's own weapons against it. Most rebel cells were crushed within days and others dissipated due to poor organization, however, there were 3 notable cells that were successful. The first being the Dixie Rebels, who flew a black and red version of the Confederate Flag (All rebel cell flags flew black and red-colored flags) and stole top-secret experimental cloning and space-travel technology from the Union. Following this theft was a slip-space jump to Mars, where they proceeded to build an army of clones utilizing Union military blueprints and experimental terraforming technology undisturbed. The second notable Rebel group was the Yorick rebels, who managed to steal an entire motorpool of Union weapons and vehicles including MA5 assault rifles and HUMVEE all-terrain trucks. They were ultimately defeated by several regiments of the United Imperial home guard and 56th infantry division. The final noteworthy rebel group were the Richardson Rebels, the most impactful rebel group during the entire conflict. Like most rebel cells, the Richardson rebels utilized the sewer systems and air vents to travel undetected and rally their forces, however, the Richardson rebels made the most effective use of it. They staged a massive assault over the course of several weeks on the Union state of 'Richardson' which sits on the grounds of real-world Druid Hills High School. They actually managed to completely capture an entire district of the state and establish civilian lives within it and allow their soldiers off-time. After those several weeks, the rebels were ultimately flushed back into hiding and the once-great Richardson rebel cell was disbanded. After the rebel wars ended and almost all rebel cells were extinguished, the United Empire was able to dedicate all its time to finishing the long-standing Great War. In late 2016, the Union fought one primary enemy nation called the 'Western Union' in the "Western Wars". Once that ended, there were only 4 other nations left on the planet of Earth. The United Empire launched repeated bombing raids, helicopter/submarine patrols and beach landings on many of the remaining nations, eventually chasing the final nation, the 'Republic of He Long' into the mountains of northern Russia. The last kill on a great war enemy by a United Imperial unit was a He Long transport truck on the run from an Imperial Apache attack helicopter. The missile fired by that helicopter is known as the missile heard around the world. The Great War was subsequently concluded. United Imperial States List of United Imperial States Culture The culture of the United Empire (and as a result the galaxy it inhabits) mirrors primarily that of the real-world United States of America. League of Legends is a cultural mainstay for entertainment and sporting events. The largest entertainment movement within the Union was by far the NASCAR stock car racing circuit, which was extremely popular at the height of the great war, once comprised of 7 different divisions and around a thousand different drivers. While it made a steady decline throughout the years, including being canceled during the Union/ Confederacy war, it continued to be somewhat popular. Popular mainstays and lifestyles of the Union and its many regions take after the American 1950s, American 1980s, American South and modern American culture, along with various other lifestyles. Due to the mingling of other nations' citizens, several other cultures exist in the Union. This includes that of the Confederacy Coalition, the Western Empire and the Test armies. Military United Imperial Military Branches Known Citizens *Terrance Kaddwick Category:Nations Category:The United Empire Category:Locations Category:Factions